The Nights Our Lives Changed Forever
by LadyMalfoy730
Summary: Chapter 9: Something extraordinary happens while battling Pansy....
1. Visiting

The Nights Our Lives Changed Forever

Summary: Hermione visits the grave of her dead husband, all the while remembering the music, the sounds, the feelings…

I own nothing… all names and characters have come from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling herself.

Rated R for adult language and sexual content. Meaning: GO AWAY IF IT OFFENDS YOU!

It was a windy day: it chilled to the bone, burning flesh if it could. The light sprinkle of the fall rain felt like fire against bare skin. Clouds rolled overhead, blocking the sun from the rest of the world, shadowing it in pre-evening darkness. The mood of the environment matched that of her broken heart.

She stopped in front of the grave with cool, elegant writing. She shook her head, smiling softly.

"Typical," she half whispered to no one in particular. "Even in death he has to be superior."

She kneeled down the best she could, coming face to face with the stone, which was cool as her bare fingers traced the letters, ending on 'Y'.

"It's almost been a year," she whispered to no one, but to someone in particular, as the tears began to form behind her eyes.

"You looked so handsome that night. All dressed up in your 'Phantom' costume. Who would have thought that you would be dressed up in a muggle characters costume?" She heard an owl cry and the wind whistle through the trees. She felt his presence and welcomed him warmly.

"I can still hear the music." Her words were weak as she began to cry, and to remember…


	2. The Past

The Past

"Don't put that there," she cried. Hermione Granger, being Head Girl and the head of decorating for the Halloween Ball that night, was stressed out. Not only did she have to take care of this, but she had to keep up with her homework, Head Girl duties, and still have time with her friends. And of course, her partner, Head Boy Draco Malfoy was no where to be found.

"Probably off shagging some girl," she spat violently. It was obvious that even though they now shared a dormitory and had spent so much time together, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger still did not get along.

"Well Hermione, you seem to have nothing under control." Hermione turned then and looked towards the voice that was soft, yet stern.

"Oh, Professor Lupin. No one is cooperating. Malfoy is suppose to be here helping me with the final touches when he's no where to be found. Luna is throwing webs all over the place, no one is listening, and I have yet to pick out my own costume!" After her period of venting, a grin spread across his face.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

"Your language, please Miss Granger. I think it time you took a break. Take a warm bath, find your own costume and relax! You deserve it. Now, leave everything to me."

"But… the Headmaster –…"

"Agrees with me. Go!" He gave her a slight push, which was enough to get her moving. "Now Miss Lovegood. You mustn't go overboard with the spider webs."

"But they're so cool!" Her wand, which was spraying webs all over the walls, tables, and students, was disarmed.

"Put that away!" He turned and made sure Hermione had left before continuing, but all he saw was an empty area by the door.

Hermione silently thanked Lupin for his relief. She was exhausted and she felt like shit. She needed a break from the stress, at least for the rest of the night. But her stress free night would have to come later, because when she rounded the corner, she caught the sight of Malfoy walking towards the dungeons.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. He couldn't pretend to not hear her she was so loud.

"What do you want Granger?" He turned to her, obviously too tired to put up with her.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be in the Great Hall helping me with the decorations, but I find you here! Walking in the opposite direction and in your Quidditch uniform!"

"I had practice since six this morning and I'm in no mood to put up with the minor responsibility of something as lame as a Halloween Masquerade Ball."

"It comes as part of being Head Boy. You wanted the title and all the privileges that come with it you have to also do what is asked of you. It's the least you can do with what everyone else puts up with."

"Nobody asked me to help. You told me I have to be there at this time. And so, naturally, I didn't listen. No one tells Draco Malfoy what to do." Her glare would have frozen anyone on the spot, but it only amused him.

"And besides, why would I want to listen to a Mudblood anyways?"

"Watch it Malfoy. I learned that spell from Moody. How would you like to be turned into a ferret again? Since that is what you are anyways, nothing but a **rat**."

"Fuck off Granger. Go find your weasel."

"He'll always be better that you."

"I hardly believe that. He's lower than you are, it that's even possible."

"Where's your whore Malfoy? Or are you sharing?"

"Oooh," came a sneaky voice. "Children are fighting and it's the ones with the most authority."

"Shut up Peeves!" He seemed shocked by the outbursts of the two students and decided these two weren't one's to mess with.

"It's about time he got a clue no one ever wants him around," Hermione whispered as she looked to Draco who seemed to be thinking of other things.

"Look, Draco. I'm sorry. I've just been so stressed out lately with the Ball and with trying to keep up with my homework and the duties we have to do. But then you're never around and everything gets pushed onto me and that's twice the amount of work I have to do." At this point Hermione let down all her walls and broke down. She leaned against the cold stone walls of Hogwarts and drifted down till she was sitting, pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

"Granger. Granger… Hermione!" She jumped at his shouting and looked up, her eyes blood shot and her cheeks wet from tears. He kneeled down so that they were eye to eye.

"I have to admit that I have been slacking but it's not entirely my fault. Snape has this idea that I can handle more work and more practices and extra work for him so he's loaded me up. But I do apologize for not being there. If you can handle it all then it's only fair that I should at least try," he admitted before looking at her smile.

"Did I just hear a Malfoy apologize to a muggle-born?" She smiled as he blushed slightly, before once again going on defense.

"Don't look too much into it, Granger." He stood then and sneered at her before turning to walk away.

"That's so typical of you Malfoy. Always trying to be superior to every one else. You can't show a sign of compassion to anyone even when they try to give you a compliment. You're just like your father." He paused without turning around.

"You don't know a damn thing Granger."

"I know enough that you're frightened of him. And you only act this way because you do take after him. To make everyone else around you feel low and nothing above dirt just to make yourself sound better. You're nothing more than a coward." His shoulders were tense and she could tell she hit a nerve and before she could take a step away, Malfoy had stepped towards her, causing her to stand.

"Stay away from me Malfoy." Her eyes wide, Hermione pressed her hands against the wall.

"Why can't you ever make up your mind with what you're going to call me?" She was a little taken aback by his question, Hermione didn't answer at first.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Granger. Why can't you ever just call me Draco?"

"Why are we arguing about this now? All right then. Call me Hermione."

"What!"

"You heard me. I'll call you Draco if you call me Hermione. Come on _Draco_. It's not too difficult." She smirked at him and crossed her arms across her chest, in almost a challenging way.

"Fine, _Hermione_." For some reason she couldn't explain, his saying her name had a totally different effect on her than she originally thought. Her heart had skipped a beat and she got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be a Mudblood to me."

"And you'll always be a coward."

"I am not a coward."

"Prove it." Her words infuriated him beyond belief. No one ever dared to challenge Draco Malfoy.

He pushed her roughly against the wall, forcing the sharp rocks to push into her spine. Hermione gave a small cry of protest before he silenced her with a kiss. She was surprised by the way he automatically used his tongue to persuade her mouth to open and she gasped when his hands wrapped around her, she had not choice but to let him enter.

She was shy where he was persistent. His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every inch. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself get wrapped up in the feeling of pure ecstasy. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, changing the angle and catching a slight breath before kissing him again.

He moved his hands from her waist, moving one around to cup her backside and the other to move towards her breast. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her through her shirt. She had never been touched like this before and she didn't ever want him to stop.

The hand that was caressing her backside and breast had moved around and now was lifting her legs so she would wrap them around him, and on instinct she did. So caught up in the moment, she didn't care that what she was doing was against the rules or that Harry and Ron would have a cow if they knew what she was doing with Draco. As his lips moved down her neck, she smiled as he also began to grind his hips against her core and could feel her reacting to him. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and began to creep up and touch his smooth skin. He was so hot and she just wanted to feel all of him.

As if coming to her senses, she opened her eyes and spoke. "Draco, we have to stop. The ball starts soon and I need to get ready." He kissed her one last time before letting her slip to the ground. She would have fallen to the floor if he didn't have a hold of her hips.

"I need to get ready too. But I'll meet you afterwards in your room?"

"I think we can arrange that." She began to walk away before she stopped and turned to him. "And Draco, if that shows how much you're not a coward, I can't wait to see what you're like when you're being brave." She let a smile linger on her lips before she turned the corner and rushed towards their dormitory.

Hermione was searching through her dresser for appropriate underwear when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to find Draco standing in just black boxers, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She turned and closed the drawer before stepping forward, hesitating when his desire was evident.

"I can't wait for after the ball." He walked towards her, confident in his stride and pulled her towards him before Hermione allowed herself to be his for the night…


	3. His For The Night

Thanks for all the reviews, those who did! I really appreciate your feedback. I was having some trouble with it and I didn't know if it would bring up chapter two but it did! I originally got this idea from a Challenge but never submitted it. I wrote down the idea and it has always stuck with me. My younger sister actually was the one who told me to put up my stories on here and I'm taking her advice… What do you guys think? Was it a good idea? Ok… enough of me… here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: Once again… I own nothing… but my dreams of Draco and Hermione together…

SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING!

His for the Night

Pulling her hands up, her heart skipped a beat, feeling his naked chest against her fingertips. When she had first seen him enter the room, Hermione's mouth went dry but now feeling his skin her mouth began to water.

His lips felt wonderful against her own as he kissed her. Harry had kissed her experimentally while at the Burrow but his were strictly platonic; Draco's were primarily lust. Slowly, she ran her tongue along his lips, smiling slightly as she heard the quiet gasp from his throat.

Draco was surprised by her initiation in taking control. Pansy was a good kisser, but she would wait until he forced his tongue down her throat. Hermione still had that innocent way about her; she seemed to ask his permission before pushing it further. It intrigued him.

He ran his hands up her back towards her shoulders, feeling the ends of her hair brushing his fingers lightly. The slight movement of her head causing the hair to sway slightly, feeling like light feathers. Hermione's hands had moved to cup his face, her thumbs rubbing his lower cheek slightly. Draco began to massage underneath her shoulder blades, willing her to relax further, and allowing him to consume her. But she surprised him again by pulling her towards the bed, walking backwards, knowing exactly where she was going. Only when her legs hit the bed, causing her to sit down, did their kiss end.

Looking into his eyes she saw they were filled with desire. And she desired him right back: the way his chest rose and fell, the way his hair fell in front of his eyes screaming for her to push it back, filled her with the same need.

Taking this opportunity to finally look at him, her eyes moved down his chest to his abs that were clearly defined from the excessive workouts she had heard he did every night before bed. She saw no trail leading south from his bellybutton and raised an eyebrow curiously. In fact, he had no chest hair either. But hair was the last thing on her mind when she looked down at his boxers, noticing his soldier was at full salute. Now she began to be nervous, realizing how serious their situation was.

"Draco I…"

"Hush," he interrupted her, kneeling down to her eye level, taking her hands in his. "It's all right to be nervous. I was my first time but there is no need to be if you want this. If you don't, we can stop here."

"I just never thought my first time would be with you. And how half an hour ago I wanted to do nothing more than wring your neck and hex you back a few years. What happened?" Draco looked to her before sitting on the bed, still holding one of her hands. She turned and watched him sit before her, looking at her with a serious expression that slightly frightened her.

"We let all thoughts and worries leave us and only thought about what we wanted. Isn't that what Professor Lupin wanted you to do when he took over decorating?" He smirked at her while she thought. He noticed that she bit her lip when she took into consideration what others said. How she didn't mind a few strands of hair in front her face and how she kept her arms crossed when they weren't filled with books or when she was eating.

"That is true, but… hang on. How did **you** know that if you weren't even there?"

"You caught me. I actually stopped by to see how everything was going and see if anyone needed my help when the Headmaster told me that everything was under control and told me to get ready for the ball. And he had just suggested to Lupin to relieve you." At his confession, Hermione slightly blushed. She couldn't believe how stupid she was; accusing Draco that he didn't want to help when indeed he tried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That was partly the reason I was so furious with you. You accused me of not caring when really I do." Draco put his hands behind him so he was leaning back, her bed supporting him. He turned to her to find her smiling slightly. With the window to her back, her face was only illuminated from the few candles she had lit in her bedroom. She looked the most beautiful then and he let her know it.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He watched the different emotions cross over her face: surprise, shock and then happiness. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, her hand resting on his abdomen, making slow circles around his navel.

He pulled her down on top of him, encircling her with his arms and deepened the kiss, his tongue coaxing hers. His hands began to lift the shirt she was wearing, throwing it to the floor before beginning to work on the skirt she wore.

Enjoying the fact that she had the upper hand, Hermione tried to move her leg that lay on his right, brushing his erection, causing him hiss slightly in pleasure. She smirked as he moved his lips to her neck and to right above her collarbone. Noticing he liked that, she began to move her hips in a circle around his pelvis. He pulled back and laid his head down onto the pillows, closing his eyes and gasping slightly. When she felt him move his hips as well, she sat up so she could straddle his hips, her eyes widening as she felt his hardness pressing up against her.

"Oh," she moaned as his hands began to massage her breasts. He flipped them over so now she was underneath and he was on top of her, pressing himself against her.

"I need you. Oh I need you so bad," Draco whispered against her shoulder.

"Then have me." He moved his lips lower, using his hands to unclasp her bra and throwing it to the side. She blushed slightly when he licked her nipple while gazing into her eyes. He looked so seductive as he moved to the other, his eyes never leaving her gaze.

Without realizing it, his hand had moved down to her thigh and was slowly moving closer to her silk panties. When he found the silk, Hermione gasped when he began to rub her, feeling her wet through her panties. Gently pushing them to the side, his finger began to rub against her now slick lips. How could something so wrong feel so right? She now realized what she had been missing out on.

Hermione gasped slightly as Draco entered one finger inside her. It hurt slightly, as she knew it would but he took care not to hurt her too bad.

He brought his mouth to hers as he pulled his finger out of and pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked. Trying not to break the kiss, he attempted to pull down his boxers but only succeeded with her help.

'_No turning back now…'_ she thought as he rubbed the head of his erection against her opening, slightly pushing himself in slightly. When she flinched slightly, he paused only to kiss her and stifle her cry when she gasped as he took her virginity. Only slight tears leaked from her eyes but he attempted to kiss them away before moving his hips and thrusting slowly into her, letting her still get use to his size.

He was large, a lot bigger than what she had seen in many books but she couldn't stop to examine his girth when he finally took her. Now that the initial pain had faded, the feeling of him inside her was unlike any other. He kept his face in her shoulder or by her neck, where he whispered to her softly about how good she felt. Hermione had never thought that someone would say these types of things to her while in bed, but they only excited her more.

Draco could feel himself close and wanted to see her look of pleasure when she would orgasm as well. He changed the angle slightly but just enough so he could push fully into her. It seemed to work. Her eyes widened and before he knew it, Hermione's walls contracted around him as she had her first orgasm. Because Draco was unaware of how close she was her orgasm pushed him off the edge, climaxing as he fell on top of her.

Hermione turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which he returned but furthered it by kissing her on both cheeks, around her jaw and up to her lips. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until the clock in her room sounded that it was 6 p.m.

"The ball starts in an hour and I have to still shower!" Hermione jumped up and was frantically searching for her shower accessories.

"I do as well. So, why don't we kill two birds with one stone and shower together," Draco asked innocently.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course. I'll help you wash up and you can help me. I always seem to have trouble reaching this one part on my back," he stated, watching her get into panic.

"Whatever Draco. But we have to hurry!" She ran into the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower. He soon followed suit, his intent on making her even more behind schedule than she already was…

Okay! That's it for chapter three! Coming up next is the Masquerade Ball! What did you guys think of this scene? I tried to put enough detail into so it was good, but not too much that it was overdone. What did you think? I really appreciate your opinions and your input!


	4. Masquerade

_Hello again! I'm back! Thank you to: _

_DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER – I love it too! Hehehe_

_Laudatepueri – Here's more for you! _

_draco's 1 lover – I tried to hurry as fast as I could but with college and work, it gets kinda hard to find time to write… I'm sorry for the delay! But here is Masquerade! _

_Hidden-Me-05 – I'm glad you like it that much! So here is what happens…_

_Xputteckx – The first chapter is supposed to be a present day glimpse and the story is from the past. I got this idea from how "Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera' was made. Love that movie and the title of this chapter is based on the song 'Masquerade'. Fitting huh?_

_Sirius Star Holder - Thank you for the review! I didn't want to use all the characters from Phantom… it was originally suppose to be just Draco but then when I thought of Hermione's costume, Christine was the last thing in my mind but it came out similar to hers anyways! _

_Evelyn Lupin – It did suck that the links didn't work and I'm sorry to everyone who tried them. But you can see them at any Phantom of the Opera website or Gerard Butlers own website. I kinda snuck another look of the Phantom's in the end, but you'll just have to wait and see! And I'd prefer 'Death by Chocolate' hehe… thanks again for the review!_

_I really appreciate all the reviews guys and I hope you keep them coming. Tell me what you thought of this one!_

_Disclaimer: Once again…. All characters and names are from the brilliant mind of JK herself and the chapter title isn't mine either… I just put it there because I felt it fit this particular chapter…. Please don't sue me… I own nothing! I'm a poor college student. _

_Enough of me… here's Masquerade!_

Masquerade: Paper Faces on Parade

She hated being late. Even fashionably late was unacceptable for Hermione, but late she was indeed. Damn Draco for having to bother her in the shower. She blushed slightly as she smiled, remembering how he ran the sponge along all her most private of parts and how she licked him clean below the waist. Never before could she believe to be so daring, especially with Draco Malfoy of all people! But she had no time to think about that. Now, she had to think about getting to the Great Hall in time.

Her heels clicked along the stone floors as she had her skirt held above her ankles so she wouldn't trip and fall. The white mask that was covering the top half of her face hid her eyes, which were darkened from eye makeup, her nose and high cheekbones. Her hair was left curly, but with a 'Frizz-Free' lotion from Hogsmeade, her hair was glossy and was nothing but curls.

She wore a white gown with a corset top, pushing up her already full breasts, the shoulder straps falling down onto her arms. Thin layers of white silk made up the skirt and were layered at different lengths. The white tear drop, frosted crystal pendent that hung around her neck bounced up and down as she ran down the hall past Professor McGonagalls classroom. Her heels made her three inches taller, a whopping 5 foot 11 inches.

_'Still too short,'_ she thought as she rounded the corner and stopped in front of the Great Hall oak doors. They were opened but it seemed that someone hung a curtain of miniature pumpkins down to the floor, hiding those inside from those out. The music was playing what seemed to be a modern type song that wasn't muggle. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the curtain and entered a different world for one night.

Hermione's breath caught as she looked around at what use to be the Great Hall. It looked like a totally different place all together. A huge ball was suspended in the air without strings, but by pure magic. Snow flakes fell from a sky with only stars being seen and a moon with two clouds shielding it for now.

Where the staff usually sat, there were speakers with a good size band playing music that was magically enhanced, each note sounding perfect. The long dinner tables were gone and small circular tables sat in their place, with a huge area laid out for dancing. No one was dancing at the moment. All were either too scared or snaking on the treats on each table that magically refilled when emptied.

She smiled as, even with the masks, she recognized some of her friends. Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan wore matching costumes; him in a prince's outfit and her as the muggle fairytale character Repunzel. Ron wore a knight's costume and Harry wore what seemed to be regular dress robes with a plain black mask. Ron wore what appeared to be a king's wardrobe: a cape, what appeared high class materials colored purples and gold's, and a crown. A purple mask covering his face. Parvarti and Padma Patil wore matching outfits of belly dancers, a thin material matching the color of their outfits covering their faces from the nose down.

Many people she couldn't recognize because of the masks but when all eyes turned to her, she blushed crimson before smiling and moving towards Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ron," she said cheerfully coming up behind her best friends.

They both turned at the sound of their names and froze as an angel looked over at them. She seemed to almost glow as she smiled at them lovingly.

"Hermione?" Harry looked a little confused as he looked at the girl who sounded like his best friend.

"Who else? This is a masquerade ball so you shouldn't really recognize me." She smiled warmly as Ron blushed slightly when he caught a glimpse of how much the corset pushed up her breasts.

"Oh stop ogling Ronald." She shook her head before turning back to Harry. "Why isn't anyone dancing?"

"No one wants to be the first to dance."

"Someone has to be the first. Hey," she called when someone roughly pushing into her. She turned and gasped when she saw a young woman dressed in a revealing emerald dress. Green streaks were seen in her usually black bob. A green mask with feathers hid her eyes but she could tell who it was immediately. Pansy Parkinson did everything over the top. Obviously not recognizing Hermione, Pansy did something amazing.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else. Where's Draco Millicent?"

"I'm going to get some punch, I'll see you in a bit," Hermione said, raising her voice to be heard over the music. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, obviously not wanting to end their conversation about Quidditch… again.

As she walked towards the table, many eyes wandered in her direction and she did her best to try and ignore them. But even when she reached the table, the feeling of being stared at wouldn't leave her.

"Hello Miss Granger." Hermione turned and smiled up at Lupin.

"Hello sir. I must thank you though. This room looks absolutely wonderful. You really pulled it off."

"With your plans of course. We couldn't have done it without your brilliant mind working on it." He smiled an attractive smirk as she blushed slightly. "I must make my rounds to make sure no students decide to play Halloween pranks on anyone. Have a lovely evening Hermione. And find someone to dance with, you deserve it." He winked before bowing slightly and turning in the opposite direction.

"I was waiting for that dog to leave you alone," a voice whispered to her from behind. Hermione turned to look at the student behind her and was shocked to see the man now in front of her.

He wore a black cloak that appeared to be somehow attached to his matching coat without looking it. He wore a maroon vest that was the only coloring in the whole outfit over a barely visible white shirt. Black gloves covered his hands that were crossed in front of him as he stood looking at her. Black pants hung nicely to his form and he wore shoes that seemed to shine. Half his face was hidden behind a white mask, his blonde hair gelled back. He looked stunning. The only thing recognizable was the light hair and the infamous smirk that always seemed to grace his features.

"What do you think?" He turned around slowly, bringing up his cape in a dramatic way that would have impressed Snape.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was lying around my closet at the Manor and when I heard about the Masquerade this year, I though, why not?" While he spoke, he had walked around her, each step coming closer to her, examining her costume before standing right in front of her.

"And how did you acquire a 'Phantom' costume when it's a muggle opera?" Hermione smirked at him as he looked her up and down.

"It may be muggle, but it's my mum's favorite."

Silence passed between them as they stared into each others eyes: neither of them realizing the looks of envy and jealousy that were thrown their way. Only when Draco's favorite dance began to play did he break their connection.

"I do believe Miss Granger, that it's time for the Head Boy and Girl to dance." He took her hand easily into his and began to pull her towards the dance floor.

"No one else is dancing!" She tried to pull away but he held firm. Hermione recognized the sound and began to get nervous.

Her father taught her the steps when she was younger and when she lied, saying she forgot the steps, she secretly danced up in her room when her parents were out.

"Malfoy, do you realize what song this is?"

"Yup," his step never faltered as they reached the middle of the floor. Every conversation fell silent as two figures were how seen on the dance floor.

The music paused as they took their places and with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore caused the moon to become a spot light. Then the music began to play. The beat was slow at first as their feet began to move in unison. He stepped forward, she stepped back; she stepped forward, he stepped back.

His hand on her waist was firm as he led her to the left, pulling her closer slightly so he could feel her body move against his own.

Draco turned her around, spinning her around and pulling her back to him. Crushing into his body, he dipped her down, taking his free hand to run along her neck, through the valley of her breasts to her waist, pulling her back to him.

Their eyes met in a challenging way as they continued to move their bodies as one. He slipped his leg between hers, rubbing his thigh against her before she pulled back and turned around in a spin.

"What's going on," Harry asked Seamus who was standing, watching something on the dance floor.

"Who is that dancing with Malfoy?" Ron looked to the floor, his jaw dropping as he saw Hermione's arms go around his waist, rocking her hips intimately with his.

"They look beautiful," Ginny sighed as she watched enviously as Draco danced with Hermione so seductively.

"That's not beautiful," Ron pouted, glaring at Ginny.

"You have to admit Ron, they are pretty good," Lavender sighed as she too watched with awe.

"Where do you think they learned to dance like that?"

"Are you sure that's Malfoy?"

"That **can't** be Hermione."

All comments were said but not heard as the conclusion of the song drew near and for a finish, Draco dipped Hermione once again. Her head fell back, leaving her neck and chest area vulnerable. He saw her best friends watching carefully, watching every move he made. And deciding to give them a show, he brought his head down, closing his eyes while lightly touching her breasts with his lips through the material before turning his head to the side so his face rested on her breasts, her hands holding his head gently. His eyes met Ron's and he smiled cruelly before pulling her back up to a standing position.

The teachers and students all applauded as Draco and Hermione looked at each other, both panting heavily before walking towards the crowd.

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "What the bloody hell was that?"

She looked over his shoulder as Draco walked by, her eyes meeting his. He looked at her with such sadness at Harry's concern.

"The tango," she whispered before smiling and turning to get that drink she originally wanted. Harry stood there, gawking at her retreating form.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. More couples danced after their little show and the time seemed to drag. Hermione seemed to be asked to dance by a thousand people, each turning them down; only accepting when Harry or Ron asked once. She didn't see Draco for the rest of the night.

Only when she entered her private dormitory after the long night on her feet, with her shoes in hand and her body exhausted did she meet up with him again. But he wasn't in his costume; all he wore were the black pants and the white shirt that was hidden underneath his vest.

When Hermione walked in, her shoes dangled from her hand, her feet seemed to drag and she was yawning, never before did a woman look so appealing to him.

"Where did you escape to," she asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I went for a walk, had to clear my head." He smirked before walking towards her softly, taking her shoes out of her hand and throwing them carelessly to the floor.

"I was hoping we could continue what we started on the dance floor." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and she smiled before rising up and kissing him. Her long awaited rest would come later, now all she wanted to do was continue their dancing between their sheets.

_That's the end of 'Masquerade'! What did you guys think?_

_Don't forget to review!_


	5. Rumors and Revelations

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! All JK Rowling's… And the song in this chapter is owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber… _

Rumors and Revelations

Many ridiculous rumors had already begun to spread the next day about the incident between the Head Boy and Girl at the ball the previous night. Some thought Hermione was under the Imperius Curse, some thought Draco was.

"That Mudblood gave him a love potion before coming to the ball. He wouldn't dance with her any other way," Pansy Parkinson had whined to Professor Snape during potions the next Monday.

Draco rolled his eyes as all the others either moved to him or the blushing Hermione. She slid lower in her seat next to Neville who tried to give her words of encouragement.

"Don't worry Hermione, all the rumors and talk will pass eventually." Neville smiled as they went back to writing down the ingredients for the potion Snape had assigned.

But over the course of the next few weeks, the rumors only increased as the two were seen walking to classes, chatting in a very friendly manner, or seen together during long breaks. Harry, who had always been looking out for her, pulled Hermione aside one afternoon, voicing his concern after potions.

"Hermione, what's going on with you and Malfoy? I need to know." His eyes pleaded with hers as she hesitated slightly.

"I don't know Harry. Ever since we've lived together, we've been slowly getting to know each other better and, yes, we've spent more time together than anyone would have thought. But I am happy. We're happy together and we consider each other friends now," she answered honestly.

"Have you been… er… intimate with him?" Harry, who couldn't look her in the eye, blushed at his question, as did Hermione. After a long pause, she finally answered.

"Yes Harry, we have." He sighed quietly, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her. From where he stood, he saw someone open the potions door and he pulled her around the corner.

"You know damn well that if Ron finds out, he'll be furious with you. I myself am not too happy with this."

"I know. And maybe the thought of us spending time together is why Ron isn't speaking to me." She looked away at this thought, tears in her eyes as she stared out the glass window over looking the field, holding Harry close as she could.

"I can't help who I love Harry," she cried into his shoulder as he gripped him, her tears soaking through his robes and shirt.

Draco had left Snapes classroom late after the older mans speech about Draco's "infatuation" with Miss Granger. He had expected to see her waiting but instead saw Potter pull her around the corner. He stood as close to the corner so he could hear but not be seen.

'Who does Potter think he is, questioning her feelings,' Draco thought as he heard Hermione begin to cry.

"I can't help who I love Harry." The faint color from his face left when Draco heard her statement. He took his time to leave and go back to his room but paused when he heard Potters answer.

"But he's a Death Eater."

"No he's not Harry. I've seen every part of his body," Draco knew Hermione was blushing and guaranteed that so was Harry. "And not once have I seen the Dark Mark. He's admitted to me he doesn't want to be a Death Eater and hopes to refuse when his father wants to initiate him."

"I don't know. One person can't change over night and it seems he has done this to please you. It must be some trick. But for the mean time, I'll believe you." He still wasn't convinced about him, but he kissed her cheek lightly. Draco left for his dormitory.

It wasn't until after dinner did Hermione finally return to their dormitory, finding Draco asleep on one of the sofas. He looked innocent lying on the couch; his usually hard expressional face was relaxed and seemed to have softened immensely. His chest rose and fell slowly, his hands on his abdomen, his legs crossed at the ankles. His robe was lying on the back of the couch, his shoes thrown carelessly to the side. He wore no vest, his white shirt unbuttoned slightly and his tie loosened, hanging around his neck. He looked extremely sexy to her.

She slipped off her shoes, her robe falling carelessly to the floor. She pulled off her vest quickly, pulling her tie off completely. Slowly, making as little movement as possible on the sofa, she straddled his hips and leaned down, her hands against his chest as she kissed his neck, up to his jaw. Hermione kissed him lightly, her tongue tracing his bottom lip before kissing him again.

Draco felt the couch shift, that woke him immediately, but he didn't show it. He felt the hands on his chest and the soft lips on his neck. Only Parkinson would do something like this, but only the scent of lavender shampoo gave him the answer to who it was.

She knew he was awake now, she could feel him harden underneath her. Moving her hips against his, he moaned as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Good morning," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"I was having a nice dream before you came in, Granger." She pulled back and looked into his one open eye.

"Well then, I should leave you to that dream," she said haughtily before she began to climb off him, stopping only when he grabbed her hips.

"I'm awake now. No point in wasting time," he answered before pulling her down and pressing his lips to hers. He knew he was hard, but was she as aroused as him? Draco needed to know.

He moved his hand underneath her skirt and ran a finger along the thing layer of cotton separating them.

"Oh my god," he whispered, feeling her arousal through her panties.

Whispering a charm, she felt her panties vanish as Draco began to finger her quickly. She sat up and rode his finger, moaning as he entered another. His erection was straining against his trousers painfully, even more so when she pushed it with her pelvis.

Quickly unbuttoning his trousers, she reached in and pulled him out of his boxers, sitting up quickly and lowering herself onto him. He slid into her fully, Draco gasping as her warmth surrounded him.

He ripped open her shirt, showing her breasts that were supported by a green bra. He smirked at this.

"I better be the only one seeing this Slytherin side of you," he gasped as she began to ride him.

Not bothering to take the time to take her bra off properly, he pulled the shield down, allowing him a glimpse of his prizes. Expertly, she unbuttoned his shirt quickly, never halting her movements and ran her nails down his chest.

Draco met her thrusts, causing her to moan loudly. They both thanked the Headmaster for the private dormitory.

"Draco, oh god. Draco, yes." Her voice aroused him more, bringing him closer to the edge.

Hermione felt hear release near, pushing her to ride him faster, harder than before. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, both their backs arching as their orgasms swept over them. Draco's back was still arched off the couch when Hermione fell on top of him, pushing him down. Her sweaty chest clung to his, their breath still erratic.

"Did you mean it?" He asked after a moment of silence. She raised her head up and rested in on her hands, looking him into the eyes.

"Mean what?"

"What you said to Potter." Her look told him she didn't know what he was talking about.

"When I said that I believed you weren't a Death Eater?"

"No. Did you mean it when you said, 'I can't help who I love'." His eyes seemed hopeful as realization hit her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" She tried to sound horrified.

"Well, I saw Potter pull you around the corner and I wanted to walk with you back here so I could take you up against a wall."

She smiled as he began to play with her hair. Did she mean it the way he was referring or was he just a friend with benefits? Of course she felt more for him, but was it love? She didn't know.

Draco watched the mixed emotions run over face as she thought about the question. He smiled when an idea popped into his head. Taking her face in his hand, he turned her to face him, meeting her eyes with his blue ones.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with here, beside you. Say you love me…" he sang quietly, watching as Hermione's eyes started to tear up. Now she knew.

"You know I do."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you…" He finished, kissing her with everything he had. Maybe, just maybe he could learn to love her the way he hoped she loved him…

_End of chapter 4. _

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't know what to do after the Masquerade. The song before was from the movie, 'Phantom of the Opera', where the Phantom sings his rendition of "All I Ask Of You" before Christine rips off his mask. Love that movie! Thanks again for your lovely reviews, they're really appreciated and more are as well!_

_Thanks: MaileKitten, Erin( ), kriCket x0, xputteckx( _), _Evelyn Lupin, devilz angel69, Sirius Star Holder… Keep 'em coming guys!_


	6. The Past Returns

_I'm back! Sorry it's been taking so long for the updates… I know what I want to happen in the story, but sometimes it's hard to put down on paper… _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed… They are a big help and it tells me if it's a good read and if I should continue writing. Thank you again!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. J.K. owns all HP related names and characters. The line from Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me either. I'm a poor college freshman trying to make it in the real world…Ok… enough of my rambling… here's the next chapter! _

The Past Returns

Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered the song back to the grave. That night she knew she loved him. That night she knew that no matter who stood in their way, she would try and keep them together. She would have never believed it to be possible to have fallen in love with her enemy. But here she stood today, with the weather as horrible as it was, rain falling only slightly, the wind burning her skin, still loving him and willing to relive the memories again and again. All she had left were the memories, until that day when she would be with him again. All she had was the ability to remember.

The carriage ride home was boring and uncomfortable. It would be for a pregnant woman in her ninth month. But she couldn't wait to get home. At home, she would go back in time and visit the Ball, the kisses, the arguments, and the nights that changed their lives forever. Finally, after 45 minutes of bouncing back and forth, the carriage came to a halt in front of Malfoy Manor. Its grand scale put all other wizards and witches mansions to shame. The only other building that could even compare was Harry Potter's own home, which sat but a few miles away from her present location.

"Madame Malfoy, how was your visit today?" The head maid, Cheryl, was prompt in her welcome. She knew of the fragile state her mistress was in and took great care in giving her everything she needed.

"Same as it always is Cheryl. Must you always ask? Now I shall be in my quarters for a few hours and I must not be disturbed. If anyone rings for me, tell them I am unavailable at the moment and will get back to them as soon as I can." With a small smile, Hermione made her way up the grand staircase towards her room.

Closing the door, she leaned up against it for support, her wall crumbling down around her. A flicker of light caught her attention. She looked to her glass cabinet, the silvery liquid of her Pensieve calling to her again. Opening the cabinet quietly, she began to feel the familiar sensation of being lifted off her feet and finally, opening them to a sight that she smiled warmly at. Before her was her room, filled with roses, enchanted to be only temporary, but beautiful just the same. Her young heart was filled with love and adoration for the man who left her the gift, it was only a year ago when this event occurred, yet she felt so many years older.

-

"Oh my," she whispered as the scent of roses filled her senses when she entered. No one had ever done anything to this magnitude for her and she hoped it would never end. There was one that stuck out from the rest, a dark green rose, tied in a black ribbon; the signature sign of the Phantom telling his Christine he was pleased with her performance. Someone was obviously pleased with her.

"Little Lotte, let your mind wonder. What is it that fills your thoughts?" Hermione turned towards the door, finding Draco with his arms crossed, already in his black pajama pants, his white shirt clinging to his form nicely.

"Just wondering what I have done to please you." He smirked as she held up the emerald green rose.

"The list is endless. And can't I do anything out of character? Come, let's go to bed. I'm tired and we've got a long day tomorrow." It was true, final exams were tomorrow but they both knew only a few would take up their time. She cuddled up next to him under her satin comforter as he began to kiss his way down her neck, she shivered slightly as he continued his journey to her breasts, enjoying every moment of his attention.

-

Draco gasped his release, his seed filling her womanhood as she too climaxed. He fell on top of her, his sweaty body stuck to hers as he tried to regulate his breathing. She smiled, kissing his cheek as he rolled off her and pulled her next to him. Her fingers trailed from his neck, down his chest, past his navel and played with the slight trail of hair that led down below his waist. He waited until she was asleep to finally speak to her.

"Tomorrow I will love you, as I do now Hermione. It is not by choice that I have chosen this path." A tear ran down his cheek, he ignored it. "He knew of you, he knew of my feelings. He threatened to take you away from me, from this life and make sure you could never walk this earth again. I told him… I told him I would sacrifice my life, my path to save you. I love you. You are the first who had ever made me feel this way. I wouldn't give you up for the world." He paused to try and control his breathing. "And you must believe me when I say I didn't choose this…" Muttering a slight incantation under his breath, he used wand less magic to reveal a hidden scar on his right arm that bound him to another for eternity.

Suddenly, the brand began to glow and burn with a pain beyond belief. He threw his head back in agony, closing his eyes. Sweat began to appear on his face and he opened his eyes once again, but they weren't their true blue… they were of crimson red.

"Really Hermione. You're finished with all your exams and you're still reading?" Ron, who had still one exam left with Harry, sat down next to her on the bench outside in the sun.

"I enjoy reading Ronald. Maybe you should try it sometime. You could learn a thing or two about many things in life by just reading a book." She continually crossed and uncrossed her legs, a nervous habit she picked up while at school. Both Ron and Harry recognized the new feature and only thought it because of worrying about her grades.

Laughter erupted from an exiting group coming from the castle. Among them were Draco and his group of Slytherins as well. Blaise Zabini had his armed around Parkinson as Crabbe and Goyle followed behind. Draco saw Hermione and immediately smiled. He stopped as he his friends kept going down towards the lake. Harry and Ron, who were talking about their last exam, finally stood, bidding Hermione farewell and leaving.

Ron, who bumped into Malfoy as he went, didn't stop to throw back an insult as Malfoy walked towards the bench.

A shadow crept over the pages of her book as she smirked knowingly at the shoes the man wore. Knowing even his shoes had to look good she looked up to greet him. They had to hide their feelings from everyone for the past few months. It had went by rather quickly and it was now a week before the end of term feast and the graduation ceremony where they would leave the Great Hall for the final time.

"And how was your Divination exam?" Without looking around, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Startled by his public display, Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Excellent. I think you may have some competition for the top spot." He kissed her lightly on the lips, his arms encircling her around her waist under her robes. Many people stopped to stare at the couple, neither one knowing what to say or do. They knew of their friendship, but a love affair? This was entirely new.

"We may both leave the top students. There is always a first time for everything." She put her arm around his hip as they walked together into the castle, all worries forgotten for the meantime...

_Just a quick update. Thank you for all your patience guys and I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Until then, keep the reviews coming! Thanks again for all your support!_


	7. The Truth Revealed

_Keep the reviews coming… That way I know that I should continue…_

_I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I had a really bad case of writers block and I'm also a full time college student as well as working full time at my job. So, it's kinda difficult to update as often as I want to but I got a review last night that thought I was finished with this and I was like, HELL NO! It still got a few chapters to go so I thought I should get my ass in gear! Thanks again to all my faithful fans!_

_Disclaimer: Once again… own NOTHING!_

The Truth Revealed

Hermione's eyes once again looked to the Slytherin table, looking for Draco who still wasn't there yet. He had left her before entering the Great Hall, claiming he had to seek out the Potion's Master. But Snape was already there, in the hall and eating his dinner.

"Hermione, it's our last dinner together. Can't you try to pretend that you're having a good time with us? Please?" Ron, who had returned to his normal self after accepting her relationship with Malfoy, tried to reason with her.

"I know. And I am enjoying every minute of it. It's just… Draco has been acting funny. Ever since he got a letter from home from his father, questioning his future after Hogwarts, he's been distant. Almost trying to avoid me and talking about what will happen after Hogwarts." Ron just shook his head and went back to eating while Harry looked at her still.

"You know Hermione I think that it's just…" Harry was interrupted by the doors opening loudly and few students by the doors screaming.

"DEATH EATERS!" Everyone jumped up, running in every direction, searching for a way out from the cloaked figures.

All the professors drew out their wands, ready for the battle as Voldemort himself entered, on each side of him, two cloaked and masked death eaters.

"Find me Potter…" a voice said from beneath the mask. The other two just shook their heads before disappearing into the crowd. Many members of the Order suddenly appeared with a 'pop' and even a few from the ministry.

'How did they know so quickly?' Hermione thought as Ron pulled her behind him towards the teachers table. Harry met Dumbledore halfway, pausing to talk briefly.

"Hermione watch out!" She turned, watching a masked figure close in on her. Ron's hand left her arm, pulling his wand out and shouting a spell to halt it's movements. The figure froze, falling to the ground, only to reveal two more, their wands already drawn.

Ron jumped in front of Hermione, taking the Critacius curse for her. His body wreathed across the floor in pain as Hermione screamed. One of the death eaters grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the table with their wand to her neck.

"Everybody listen!" She recognized that voice. There were too many death eaters, the students, aurors, and fighters were outnumbered. As the enemy drew out their wands, pointing them at the students, all fell silent as they looked upon the speaker.

"I want Potter here, or the Mudblood gets it!"

"Let me go Parkinson."

"Why would I listen to a filthy bitch like you," she sneered as she tightened her grip. There was a popping noise and all looked around to see where it came from: in the middle of the floor stood another cloaked and masked figure. He walked towards them, never once pausing, pulling back his hood and taking off his mask. Hermione felt faint when she looked into grey eyes that she used to love, but were now a crimson red and his bare arm now bore the Dark Mark.

"What are you doing Draco?" He looked at Pansy, and then just realizing she was present, looked at her. His face never changed expressions, but his eyes, which only looked at her, told her everything.

"I'm doing what I was meant to do," his voice just above a whisper. It seemed to take on this eerie sound, almost a raspy echo, far away feeling.

"You're better than this Draco! I know you. I know you would never do this unless something was wrong; terribly wrong!" She was silenced when her captor pulled her arm around her neck tighter, almost choking her.

"You know nothing. You don't know him, he would never let you in," Pansy whispered as she stared at Draco, staring at Hermione.

Almost choking the sentence out, she replied: "You don't know him Pansy. You don't know how smart he is, you don't know what he's capable of. You don't know how to please him. You are the one that knows nothing!" Pressing tighter on her windpipe, Pansy was tempted to kill her right then.

"And you would know!" Her voice echoed over the noise, silencing them all. "How?"

"Because I love him." Though she whispered, everyone in the Great Hall heard her. No one else noticed, but Draco eyes began to tear up as she looked him in the eye, never looking away.

"Let me do it Draco. Let me kill her: just this one, just her. "

"No! You know that no one is to be killed without a reasonable cause. Besides, she is to be my body slave."

"Until we get married of course and then I would have the privilege of being yours." Draco internally flinched at the thought of being married to that, he shook it off and looked at her.

"Give her to me. The lord has given me her for the night. And I plan to use her fully for my pleasure." Quicker than Pansy could react, Draco had pulled Hermione out of her arms and pulled her against him.

He smirked at his warrior before turning to the crowd that stared up at them. Harry was standing with Ron, glaring up at the traitors that once shared their daily schedules.

"Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at them all, holding eye contact with Harry a moment longer before wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her towards the doors. He seemed to float as he pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the front entrance doors.

"Draco, please tell me what's going on. Please!" He turned to her as they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest, his eyes still glowing red.

"You will understand in time." She began to struggle until he pulled her face to his and pressed his cold lips to hers. The only thing she felt besides his lips on hers and his hands tightly on her hips was her feet lifting off the ground as he apparated them both off the Hogwarts grounds.


	8. His Truth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all from the brilliant mind of JK herself. _

_Sorry for the lack of updating. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I was a little put off by that, but I decided to get this next chapter up, maybe then more reviews may be submitted. Thanks again to all who review!_

His Truth

Her feet met the ground with such force; she clung to him to keep standing. But when she realized what she was doing she pushed back, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, causing him to stumble in surprise. Finally, looking around, she finally got a look at where she was. They were in a room, a bedroom with a huge four poster bed, lined with black and silver sheets. Candles illuminated the room giving it a romantic feel. But almost every emotion other than romance passed through her; anger and hatred being the most clear.

Draco turned around after hanging his cloak up to see her with her back to him. He was nervous. He was told, by his lord, to bring her here and to rape her. She was a mudblood, that was her only use for him now. But right now he wanted nothing better to do than take her in his arms and show her how much he really cared for her. He knew she wouldn't allow him to touch her anymore. At the thought of her hating him again, tears stung his eyes. As he walked to her, she visibly stiffened and turned to face him, slowly stepping back.

"Don't touch me," the disgust in her voice hit him hard. She re-crossed her arms, sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Hermione, please. You have to listen to me," he pleaded.

"Why should I? Everything you told me so far has been a lie! All of it lies!"

"No, not everything," she laughed slightly at his comment before responding.

"You told me you didn't want to become this. You told me you would never go to the dark side, yet, here you are. You told me you loved me but then offered to rape me and then "break" me."

"Don't you think it was all just an act? I didn't want this!" His voice echoed throughout the room. "But he found out about you. He threatened to kill you if I didn't join him. He told me I would be extremely powerful, exceeding my father, that I was important to him."

"And you don't think **_that_** was an act? He just wanted to get another follower. It was just a perk that you were Lucius Malfoy's son! If you were as smart as I thought you were, you wouldn't have accepted. But it's always power with you! You have to be better and stronger than anyone and everyone else! Nothing else matters to you!" She screamed until her voice could no longer take it.

She shrieked in surprise as he lunged forward, his hands grabbing her head at the sides. Hermione looked at him, his eyes were closed and he was mumbling an incantation in a language she couldn't place. She struggled against him when he opened his eyes to reveal, not his mesmerizing eyes from before, but now a deep crimson staring back at her. He leaned and pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly, she felt something enter her, another spirit or force of some kind. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell lifelessly into his arms.

_Hermione woke in a bed that was sitting in a different room. A chill swept over her when she realized she only wore a see through white nightie. Draco was sitting to her left, his head hung when she reached out to him. _

_"Draco, what happened?" All of a sudden, the door bursts open and in walked Voldemort, reincarnated to his human form. _

_Draco stood and bowed down to him, not because he wanted to, but because he would be severely punished by his father and the creature that stood in front of him if he refused._

_"I'm glad that you could attend our meeting on such short notice. I've learned something Draco." Hermione watched them, confused slightly._

_'What meeting?' she asked herself. The Dark Lord didn't even acknowledge her presence. He took Draco's silence as a sign to continue. _

_"I've learned about a certain young woman who has made a big impact on your heart. Now I understand the feelings of love. When I was younger I was in love as well. She may seem to be a strength to you now, but she is also your weakness my boy. I have also heard she is a muggle born." Draco turned and stiffened slightly, blocking the man before him from his mind. _

_"You will join my young Malfoy," he reached his hand out, still feet from Draco, and began to squeeze his fist together, seeming to choke Draco's throat. "I need your abilities," he pulled Draco closer, his feet off the ground. "I need your power to win this was. You'll be more powerful than your father and I'll need to feed off that. Join me Draco and it will be all yours. Join me Draco, or she's dead." She watched as tears fell down his pale face as Voldemort released him. _

_"See? Weak. You will have until you leave tonight to decide." He turned and left, the door closing slowly behind him. _

_She stood and watched as Draco continuously punched his antique dresser, not once damaging the dresser, but cutting his hand visibly on the knuckles. Tears formed in her eyes when he sunk down the wall, tears now falling freely. He lifted his knees up, his elbows resting on his legs as he grabbed his hair in both fists. _

_"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't want this…I love you," he whispered, putting his head on his knees and began to rock back and forth. _

The image before her began to fade and soon she was back with him, out of his memory, her lips still pressed to his.

Draco felt her come back, life re-entering her body. He began to pull back when her arms wrapped around his neck before he could pull away, and immediately began to kiss him back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, seductively teasing his and causing him to purr in pleasure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I love you so much. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him before kissing him again. He ran his hands up and rubbed her sides intimately.

"Pushing her down underneath him, she felt the soft cushion of the mattress catch her.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." She gasped as he slowly began to undress the same white gown she wore in his memory. Even when he didn't mean it, he was still so magical.

As they lay in the silence after resting for a period, with the world in chaos around them, Draco turned to Hermione, laying on top of her and kissing her awake.

"Draco, I'm tired. Let's wait a little longer." She looked up into his eyes which were dazzling with something new.

"I want to do something that needs us both awake." He reached down, grabbing his already hard member once more and slowly slid into her. She gasped as he began to slowly thrust into her.

"Love, even asleep you can do this to me," Hermione whispered as she slowly woke up.

"I need to be doing this to marry us." That woke her up quicker than any pepper-up potion did.

"What?"

"You heard me. We're going to be married an old wizarding way. This was only used with the Dark Arts, but it's legal non the less." He had to control himself or he wouldn't be able to last until the end of the ceremony.

"Don't we need witnesses?"

"The gods are our witnesses." He reached underneath her pillow, pulling out a knife and cutting open his right arm that wasn't branded. She followed suit, not understanding what the importance was until he offered his arm to her lips, she doing the same. He suckled her arm, drinking up her blood as they mated. When he felt close to release, he healed their arms and began the final step.

"Hermione, take me as your husband. Take me through thick and thin. Let me father your child and know he will grow strong with you as his mother. Keep me in your heart, and even when my time is over, remember me always. When you walk through shadows, let me be your light. Let me guide you and be guided by you till the end of days." Beads of sweat began to form on his brow as he kept himself in control, waiting for Hermione to repeat the vow to him.

"Draco, take me as your wife. Take me though thick and thin. Let me mother your child and know he will grow strong with you as his father. Keep me in your heart, and even when my time is over, remember me always. When you walk through shadows, let me be your light. Let me guide you and be guided by you till the end of days." Hermione felt she was close and as they both released, her muscles contracting around him and his seed filling her, they sealed the vow with a kiss and whispered 'I do's.'

Dumbldore's eyes twinkled knowingly as he felt the ground underneath him quack and two spirits bind in marriage. Though it was used by means of the Dark Arts, he couldn't think of any other way to accomplish such a union in the midst of a war. He could already sense that by the end of the battle, young Hermione Granger would be an expectant mother and young Draco Malfoy, a father.

All bodies filling the Great Hall began to murmur, they also felt the power being emitted from some unknown source and thought another invasion was under way. How far from the truth they were.


	9. The End Draws Near

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… All characters and places belong to JK. Rowling. The only thing I own is my computer I write on and the clothes on my back._

_Thanks: To all who reviewed for this last chapter or who have earlier. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update. My computer has been on the fritz but because of the reviews, I got inspired. _

The End Draws Near

As reinforcements continued to arrive from areas of the magical world, the fighting became more fierce. Already many had died after receiving the killing curse from one or more of the Death Eaters. Same amount of Death Eaters, maybe more had been killed.

Pansy Parkinson had lost her wand and was now fighting Lavender Brown with her bare hands. She swung her fist around and it connected with Lavender's jaw, immediately knocking her unconscious.

"Parkinson," a voice hissed to the young woman.

"Yes master," she bowed low to Voldemort as he came up to her.

"Where is our Young Malfoy? I would have thought he'd be here enjoying this."

"He took the mudblood to a secluded area, my lord, where he could have his way with her. I just hope he keeps her alive so I can kill her."

"You fool!" He swung his bony hand, making contact with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. Her cheek burned as the imprint of his hand glowed a fierce red on her face.

"He wanted her because he loves her! He cares for the young woman enough to take her away!"

Pansy sat dumbfounded as Voldemort yelled out his frustrations. Draco? Love a Mudblood?

"Why? How did this happen?"

"I don't care how this happened. All I want you to do is find him and bring them both to me." Pansy stood, brushing off her robes and collecting her wand once again.

"Yes sir," she whispered before running to the Great Hall entrance, never stopping once until she got to the edge of the forbidden forest. Closing her eyes, she pictured Draco and whispered an incantation before disappearing into the night air.

Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he kissed Hermione slowly. He pulled back, jumping up and out of his bed to find his clothing.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione sat up, allowing the sheet to slip off her chest as she watched him search for his clothing.

"We need to get dressed right now. Someone's coming." He pulled on his boxers, followed by his black pants.

"What? How do you know?"

"Just do it!" he ordered fiercely. He threw her clothes to her and got his wand ready.

Hermione watched him as she finished buttoning up her shirt and began to pull her socks and shoes on. It surprised her how he could go from being charming and loving to angry and defensive.

'Is this what I'll be living with?' she asked herself. Her heart jumped at the thought of them living together. He must have sensed her change for he turned around to look at her, his expression immediately softening.

"I love you," she whispered, walking over and pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too." He smiled as she pulled away. Their quiet moment was interrupted when a loud snap echoed throughout the room.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice yelled, causing Draco to fall to the ground.

"Expelliramus!" Hermione's wand flew to the opposite side of the room as she looked down at Draco.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Hermione slowly looked up and her eyes met with Pansy Parkinson's.

"Here I find the Mudblood and her lover."

"What do you want Pansy?" Hermione slowly tried to make her way between Draco and her enemy, but she maneuvered her way around so he was exposed to her, her wand still trained on Hermione.

"I want Draco back. He doesn't really love you, he loves me. Crucio!" Pansy aimed the curse toward Draco and all she could do was watch helplessly as her husband was being tortured.

"Why are you doing this to him? If you love him so much why are you hurting him!" Hermione yelled, attempting to block Draco again.

"I wouldn't try it Granger." She smirked as she looked around the familiar room. "This room brings back memories. This is the first place where Draco and I had our first shag. I lost my virginity on that bed. Did you know he took me here most often? All the others were taken in closets, dark hallways, even empty classrooms. But I was the only one fortunate enough to be taken to his bed. I bet this is your first visit to his bedroom, am I right?"

Hermione felt herself becoming more angry as she let her jealousy begin to take over.

"I'm guessing your silence means I'm right. Did he tell you that you're beautiful? Did he tell you that he needed you? That he's wanted you for so long?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Hermione stated while crossing her arms.

"I knew it. He says that to all the girls. What, did you think you were special? Did you think that he actually cared for you? Did you think he loved you?"

"No, I didn't think, I knew he did. Because unlike any of the other girls he's been with, he married me." Pansy look stunned at her statement but refused to listen.

"That's a lie."

"Ask him if you don't believe me." She outturned her arm, showing the cut that wasn't all the way healed. She smirked as Pansy finally realized she was telling the truth.

She turned to Draco, pointed her wand at him, continuing on with his torture. His body writhed in pain and all Hermione could do was watch as his skin began to open up in places from the curse.

"No," Hermione whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Stop! Pansy why do you keep doing this?"

"Because he will be punished for his sins: sleeping with a mudblood, betraying the Dark Lord, marrying a mudblood. And you will be punished by watching him being tortured knowing there's nothing you can do to save him." She smiled evilly as she threw another curse his way. This time, the curse was so powerful it threw Draco back against the wall. Hermione heard a crack and saw him fall to the floor unconscious.

"He's weak. And it's entirely your fault. Crucio!" His body began to shake again but he made no other movement.

Hermione could only watch as he was tortured over and over again. There was absolutely nothing she could do. Her anger began to build and she felt some surge of power to through her.

Candles began to flicker as a slow wind began to swirl around them. Pansy paused with her actions and looked around. Her eyes landed on Hermione who stood where she had before, her eyes staring intently into hers. And without warning, Hermione screamed throwing her head back, lifting her arms as a wave of energy pulsed from her body. Pansy was thrown against the wall, wand in hand as she continued to watch the young girl as she began to glow.

Hermione looked back to Pansy, her eyes were a black void staring as she brought her hands out in front of her and put them together, pointing them at her. An incantation, even unfamiliar to her ears, was whispered all around her as Hermione's hands were surrounded by a red glow.

Bringing up her wand, Pansy pointed it towards her and whispered the killing curse. But her spell was no match for the other witches.

The red glow flew towards Pansy in a line and connected with her green curse. They fought for only a second. Hermione had heard Draco's cry of pain in her mind and she put all her strength into it and pushed harder. The room was flooding with a blinding red glow. And the only other sound that could be heard other than the sound from the spell was that of Pansy's scream as the light consumed her.

She fell back against the wall and looked down at her hands. They seemed to be steaming but they weren't burnt. She looked around the room which now had all it's contents in disarray. Pansy was no where to be found where she once stood as she continued to look for Draco.

She found him sitting up against the wall, the spell obviously gone that Pansy had cast on him. He was cradling his left arm on his lap and his head hung on his chest.

"Draco," she whispered as she took him in her arms. She could still smell his scent even after all the fighting. "Oh baby, please be ok."

"Hey," he whispered back as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I was so scared that I had lost you." She kissed his forehead as he took her hands in his.

"No, you haven't gotten rid of my just yet." She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. As she pulled back, she noticed the confused look he possessed.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know," she whispered honestly. "I just thought of how much she was hurting you and something inside me clicked. It was unbelievable though. Just the amount of power, I felt… I could do anything."

"And you say all **I **want is power." She smiled at his comment as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked at him as he sat there, head leaning against the wall, eyes closed, his breathing uneven. He had so many bruises already and such deep cuts. Blood seemed to be flowing down from just below his hairline. He needed to get to Madame Pomfrey quickly.

"Hermione," he whispered. She looked up and found him watching her. "I love you."

"I love you too. But this isn't goodbye. You're too strong to give in." She brought his hand to her cheek and kissed his palm. "Please stay with me."

"I'll always be with you. With both of you." Confused by what he meant, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What do you mean by 'both of us' Draco? Please tell me!"

"Goodbye…" he whispered before his head fell back down on his chest, becoming silenced forever.

"No," she whispered. "NO!" Her scream echoed throughout the room and once again she felt the power flow through her veins. The same red glow erupted from within her but stayed with her as she stood up. The flames around her were warm but not hot enough to burn as she let her tears run freely. Her black eyes looked down at her beloved and she knew what she had to do.

Grabbing Draco by the collar, she lifted him up and turned around. Tears still fell from her eyes as she suddenly disappeared, his lifeless body in her arms.


End file.
